Rae
by eijifan6654
Summary: Three new Mew Mews join the gang to battle a new threat against humanity. But will Rae be able to fight when she finds the love of her life in their former enemy? But...she didn't even know he WAS an enemy! Or maye she did... Rated T for language.
1. Stolen Kisses

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stolen Kisses**

Rae's eyes widened in shock and horror as her lips parted from those of the green-haired boy hovering before her. He grinned mischievously as Rae slowly brought her shaking hands up to finger her lips. The same lips that were being reserved for that special someone. Rae's friends, Yuki and Lisa, stared on in utter amusement as their friend's fiery temper started to flare.

"Do you realize what you've just done!?" she shouted. "My first kiss!! Gone!!! It's gone!! Because of you! I was saving it for Cody and now you've gone and ruined it!!"

"Relax, kitten! It's obvious if you're sixteen and you haven't had your first kiss yet, it probably wouldn't have happened any time soon." The alien boy smirked, his amber eyes shining with glee as she clenched her fists.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!?" she yelled.

"Temper, Rae! Temper!" Yuki exclaimed.

"The name's Kishu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rae. Though I would rather call you kitten, if you don't mind."

"Thanks a lot, Yuki! Now the bastard knows my name!" Rae growled.

"Sorry! But you should learn to control that temper!" Yuki replied.

"Well, I must be going. If you need anything, I'll be around," Kishu said.

"Hold it! If you're gonna steal my first kiss…" She pulled him down towards her by his shirt. She pressed her lips firmly against his and held him there. After a few seconds of making sure Yuki and Lisa were gawking, Rae released Kishu, a smirk spreading over her lips.

"If you're gonna steal my first kiss, I should at least thank you properly," she whispered, sending a shiver of delight down his spine.

He blinked in surprise when Rae flipped her long silver hair. She smiled at him with her glinting red eyes and turned to leave. "See ya around, Kishu."

Rae walked down the street with Yuki scurrying along behind her. Lisa gave him one last awestruck glace before bouncing off after her friends.

Kishu floated there, his eyes screwed out of focus. He watched in amazement as they left, Rae's silver hair flowing behind her in long, flowing locks, reaching to her knees. Her friends, on either side, both having shorter hair. The one on the left, known as Yuki had whitish blond shoulder length hair, while Lisa had longish black hair that flowed almost halfway down her back.

When the girls finally disappeared over a hill, Kishu snapped out of his dream-like trance and teleported back to his newest home.

"What were you thinking, Rae?!" Yuki asked. "You didn't even know the guy and yet you kissed him back even harder than he kissed you in the first place!"

"The guy was cute! And besides, Cody is boring! What with the cards and cars and the supermodels…But this Kishu guy is different! He's a guy I can really have fun with! He's loyal and kind and doesn't back away from adventure!"

"Wow," Lisa said bluntly. "All that from two kisses?"

"I gotta give him credit, the guy had guts! The first one was playful, like he was testing my patience. But the second time it's like he let me take over. I think we'll be seeing more of him," Rae sighed. "But look at that! He's made us late for work! Ryou is gonna shoot us and Mint is gonna have a cow, but knowing Ichigo, she's probably not there yet and poor Lettuce is probably worrying her pretty little nose off! We should get to the café."

Lisa and Yuki nodded in agreement and the three girls broke into a run. All three laughed as they darted around people and they even dared to run between unsuspecting couples holding hands. Of course, yelling 'RED ROVER!' before they did so, earning them a few scoldings. But they didn't care, they were having fun!

While it lasted.

* * *

**So? What do ya think? Stick it to me hard! I'm tough! I can handle it! Maybe...Yeah...So, here's where it gets fun! Fun for me and you both! Somebody tell me, should I pair Lisa and Yuki with anybody? Yay or nay, doesn't really matter to me! My friend Abby won't give me a straight answer, so I'm relying on wonderful reviewers! (Note: I am calling you people WONDERFUL) Oh! And to explain the ages, Rae and her buds are like Zakuro, only, they're normal high school students...BLAH! School!...**


	2. He Likes You

**Rae**

**Chaper 2: He Likes You**

"Keiichiro, I'm worried," Ryou sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Why is that?" Keiichiro replied in his ever so polite tone.

"Kishu has come back. And he's suddenly taken the same interest in Rae that he had with Ichigo. But Rae doesn't seem to mind! She's just relaxed about it! Like it's no big deal!"

"You're taking it too seriously, Ryou. Why do you care so much about Rae? Why are you so worried?"

"She's too laid back! She doesn't understand how much danger she could be getting herself into!"

"Maybe she does understand. Maybe she is thinking about the consequences and she's taking the risk! She's a daredevil, Ryou. She lives for the excitement," Keiichiro explained. "Is it maybe that you're not worried for her because she's reckless? Maybe it's because you like her?"

"They've only just been infused! We don't know anything about them!"

"Which is why she's so intriguing. She's a mystery waiting to be solved."

"A mystery?" Ryou repeated.

"Yes, Ryou. A mystery."

---

"So, really, do you like him?" Ichigo asked as she plopped down in the floor.

"Well, I dunno. He's interesting, I'll give him that. But I don't know how I feel," Rae replied from her spot on the bed. She cocked her head. "I do get the strange feeling that Ryou is mad at me, though. It's like he doesn't want me to like Kishu. I know he was the enemy, but he's not now. So why does Ryou care?"

"Maybe he likes you!" Mint suggested.

"I doubt that!" Zakuro scoffed.

"It's possible, though!" Pudding exclaimed. "Look at it this way: Rae gets kissed by Kishu, she kisses him back. Ryou finds out and he gets mad. But there's no threat left from Kishu, so why should Ryou care? The answer is staring us in the face!"

"He likes her!" Lettuce gasped.

"But he's only just met her!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Which is why he likes her!" Lisa said. "She's mysterious, and new. Something to explore. But he feels threatened because Kishu came and started to explore before he could."

"You sure about that?" Pudding asked.

"Boys have very simple minds, no matter what kind of genius they are. That's exactly what it is," Lisa replied.

"Wow! I didn't know you knew that!" Yuki exclaimed.

"How could you not know it?" Rae asked.

"Um…"

The girls all laughed. Sure they were all different ages and they were all super heroines, but they were entitled to have some fun. They were still girls. And what do girls do on the weekend to have fun? Sleepovers! Well, those girls did anyway. And since Rae's parents had sent her to Japan from Germany, she was on her own with a huge bed, a huge entertainment system, a ton of movies, and a ton of time to burn!

"So, should we watch a romantic chick flick, nail-biting mystery, or a bone chilling thriller?" Rae asked.

"Thriller!" most of the girls yelled.

"Perfect!" Rae grinned and reached out for the perfect thriller.

* * *

**OMG!!! One review! I'm so happy!! And this chapter is to my one wonderful reviewer!!! Thank you!!!!! And yeah, I can't stand when people don't put Kishu with anyone. It makes me sad! So...yeah...Pudding Rocks!!!!!**


	3. Brother Dearest

**Chapter 3**

**Brother Dearest**

All that could be heard that night were the frightened screams of Tokyo's greatest heroes. The eight girls had long since thrown their popcorn and they were now sitting in the popcorn strewn floor, holding onto each other for dear life.

"Don't do it Jean! Don't go in the basement!" Yuki yelled.

The teen in the movie had run to the basement, where the serial killer lay in wait. She opened the door and started down the dark stairs. As she reached for the light switch, she found that the electricity was out. She continued down the stairs and dramatic music began to play. Just as she stepped onto the damp, cold basement floor the killer pounced and…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" all of the girls, even Zakuro, screamed.

"Girls! It's Ryou! Open the door!" a voice yelled from the door.

"How do we know it's you?" Pudding asked shakily.

"I started the Mew Project and I'm the only guy that knows where Rae lives."

"Ah!" Pudding muttered.

"Sit tight girls," Rae said. She stood up and walked to the door, where Ryou was waiting impatiently.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You have visitors," Ryou huffed. Two alien heads poked around him.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Hey. Kishu! Come on in guys! We were just watching a movie, but it's almost over."

"What movie was it?" Kishu asked as he wandered in.

"_Diary of a Serial Killer_." Rae replied simply. "The dude is about to get busted because he decided to try to kill a black belt."

"Ah! Okay."

"So, what did you need?" Rae asked, cutting the TV off.

"Nothing really," Taruto replied. He plopped down in the floor next to Pudding. "That idiot over there just wanted to see Rae again."

"Hey!" Kishu exclaimed. His face and ears burned red.

"It's true!" Taruto retorted. He stuck his tongue out at the older alien.

"It's okay if you wanted to see me, Kishu! But if you only came to see Ichigo, I completely understand," Rae teased.

"That's not it!"

"Of course it's not! And you kissed me just to see if I was good kisser."

Kishu went even redder. Taruto grinned.

"She teases him even better than I do!" the small brown-haired alien breathed.

"Seriously?" Pudding sighed.

"Yup." Taruto marveled at the silver haired Mew. "She must be good!"  
"She had four brothers back in Germany," Mint said.

"Seriously!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Four!?"

"Yup! Four older brothers," Rae sighed. She sat down on her bed and laid back as if the boys weren't even there.

"Are they cute?" Mint asked.

"Do you have a picture?" Ichigo added.

"Yeah, just a minute." She jumped off of the bed and practically dove into her drawer. She dug around a minute before finally pulling out an older photo. "Here it is! This is Justin, he's seventeen. Then there's Marc, he's eighteen. And here's Dave, twenty. And Jeff, nineteen. Jeff is like my best friend, he's always been there for me. Like this one time after this guy broke up with me. Jeff sat with me and we ate ice cream and watched movies all night."

"What kind of movies?" Lisa asked.

"Bloody action ones."

"I see…" Ryou muttered. "Well, I should get going. I promised Keiichiro that I'd taste his newest cakes. You girls had better get some rest! We're working all day tomorrow."

"Aww!" the girls whined.

"Get out spoilsport!" Lisa shouted.

He laughed as he ran out the door dodging pillows and flying stuffed animals on the way out.

"So, um," Taruto began.

"Is it okay if we stay with you guys tonight?" Kishu asked. "Pai is well…yeah, it's not safe for us there right now."

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked accusingly.

"Well, he's not exactly happy with me for coming here and letting what happened earlier with Rae happen…Okay causing it to happen," Kishu began.

"And I was watching from the corner a few yards away, he wasn't happy with me either. I don't know how he found out, but he was mad when we got back," Taruto added.

"He found out!?" Rae exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we don't know how," Kishu replied.

"Gods! If _any _of this gets out at school or in public, I will personally be your executioner. And it will hurt very, _very_ badly," Rae threatened.

"Okay! It won't get out!"

"That's good. Now as to your question, I don't mind if the girls don't."

"I don't mind," Lisa said.

"Me either! It could get fun!" Mint agreed.

"It ain't gonna be that fun," Rae growled.

"Aww! Lighten up, kitten!" Kishu grinned.

"Don't call me kitten!" Rae whined, leaning against him. Choruses of oh's sounded. "Shut up!"

The girls all laughed. Rae got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Where's she going?" Kishu asked.

"Probably to grab a tub of ice-cream," Yuki speculated.

"Why?"

"She's probably hungry or she's worried."

"Why would she be worried?'

"Well, if word gets out at school that she could be falling for the former enemy of the Mew Mews, her reputation would be shot, and she would be the least popular girl in school. And on top of that, Ryou is mad at her because he found out. So now her job could be going down the drain and it's all she really has."

"So, she is worried because of what I did?"

"No, it's more of what she did. That street was abandoned, but we don't know who could have been watching from around the corner. If someone wanted to blackmail her, that would be just the thing to use to send her life spiraling into a pit of total chaos," Lisa explained.

"So it is my fault."

"No! Kishu, you didn't do anything! It's just, she still hasn't broken up with her boyfriend yet and he's one of the most popular guys in the school. If it were to get out that she kissed another guy before she broke up with her bf or even before she kissed him, she would be the least popular girl in school."

"Don't worry about it!" Ichigo exclaimed. "She'll be fine! She's just really stressed, that's all. She's not exactly getting along well with the other girls right now."

"Why not?" Taruto asked.

"She's not doing to well as a student. Her English scores are dropping and she's totally failing Algebra. On top of that, she's taking extra classes to try and make up for all of her lower scores. She's really struggling with all of this, and her dad isn't really helping. Like, at all."

"He's threatening to disown her if she doesn't pull up her grades," Lisa explained.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's trying to find a way to let go of all her stress, and the way she finds to do that is art. She's been doing quite a bit of painting, and she even sent her mom a lovely painting of a fruit basket for her birthday," Yuki said.

"But her dad totally freaked out. He said that if she had enough time to paint like she did, she should have plenty of time to study for her tests and she shouldn't be failing half of her classes. So, since then, she's been a slump. Both artistic and academic," Lisa added.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Mint asked.

"Yeah…I'll go check on her," Kishu said. He got up and floated into the kitchen.

Rae was sitting on the counter with a tub of cookie dough ice-cream and a spoon, tears streaming down her face. She hiccupped a few times before she looked at Kishu.

"Are you here to laugh about my entire life history?" she asked with another hiccup.

"I wouldn't laugh at you, kitten! Why would I laugh?"

"Because I'm pathetic?" she offered.

"Wrong answer! I'd laugh if it was funny, but it wasn't funny. You're hurting."

"No I'm not! I'm just…in a slump. That's all. Don't worry about it!" She smiled through her tears. "You want some? It's cookie dough!"

"No thanks. But, can I sit with you?"

"You don't need to ask! Come here!"

He floated over and sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't eat all of that ice-cream, it'll make you fat."

"Shut up! I haven't had ice-cream in two months! I just bought this two days ago. Don't get me started on getting fat. You should see my dad!"

He laughed. "Okay, I give!"

"Yeah!" There was a knock on the door. "Holy crap! Who the hell could that be at this hour?"

She jumped down from the countertop and handed the ice-cream to Kishu. She walked over to the door and undid the latch. She bit her lip as she slid the door open to reveal a smiling boy with long silver hair and red eyes to match her own.

"Jeff! What are you doing here!? You weren't supposed to come until next month!"

"I sensed an ice-cream headache. What's up?"

"You should know by now. That is, if Daddy has written or called you within the past month."

"What happened?"

"I'm failing half of my classes and I've bee painting instead of studying."

"That's not too bad!"

"And on top of that, I'm torn between two guys and I'm leaning on dumping my boyfriend and sending my rep into a spiraling world of chaos."

"Who's the other guy?" Jeff asked.

"Him," Rae sighed. She nodded to Kishu with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! That is, unless you're still hooked on Ichigo, then I've got some words of wisdom."

"What's that?"

"Run," Jeff supplied.

"Why's that?"

"My sister don't mess around when it comes to something she wants. The only thing she'll lay down for is Dad. And I think she's let him push her around far too long already."

"I can't do anything around Dad. I can beat the living daylights outta any twisted bastard that'll try to pull something on me, and yet I can't even stand up to my own father! Dammit!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth lil' lady!"

"Shut up! Since when do you care what words come out of my mouth?"

"Since you turned sixteen."

"Kishu, would you mind putting the ice-cream up? I'm really sorry! But I need to fix up a room for Jeff."

"No! It's fine! I'm staying in a condo riverside. You're obviously busy, so I'll leave you two alone."

"We're not alone! I was having a sleepover with my friends and then my boss brought him and his little brother over and then my boss left. Yeah, their older brother isn't too happy at them right now. So I was going to let them stay in the spare room."

"During a sleepover?'

"It's Japan, Jeff! Come on! We're not in France, Germany, or Italy. It's fine. Besides, I totally trust them and my friends can totally kick some ass."

"I know," Kishu groaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot, they used to kick your butt on a regular basis, didn't they?"

"Yeah, well when you try to level Tokyo a few times."

She laughed at Jeff's confused expression.

"Let me go get the girls and we'll explain."

She ran into her room. Jeff turned to Kishu.

"She really likes you, man. I've never seen her take to someone so quickly."

"Yeah, it has been pretty fast…"

"Just, take care of her, okay? I'm asking you as her brother. She's been hurt a lot. And it was all because of how she looks. Everyone could tell we were related because we both have silver hair and red eyes."

"Really? I think it's cute on her! It's different, I like that. She's probably the greatest girl I've ever met. I can't believe anyone would hurt her because of her hair and eyes. They're adorable!"

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"Jeff! Don't scare Kishu!" Rae laughed. "These are my friends! I'm sure you've heard of Tokyo Mew Mew, right?"

"Yeah, they're the biggest heroes around here. It's weird how they entrust their safety to eight teenage girls."

"Actually, it's seven and a ten-year-old," Rae corrected. "Ready Boss man?"

"Don't call me that," Ichigo said.

"Okay! Fine! Just get us started!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

After the sparkles and theme songs…

"You're…!"

"Yup! I'm Mew Rae, the Blue Heron."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, they're endangered. Go figure."

"So I'm supposed to believe that my little sister is one of Tokyo's greatest heroes?"

"I belong here now! I have a place where I can be me and they couldn't care less what I do! Okay my boss can be a jackass sometimes but hey, we can't have everything! And besides, I can finally get the excitement I need! Can you rest well knowing your sister is fighting to protect something?"

"You're living every girl's dream! I couldn't be happier for you! Just be careful."

"I will! Don't worry!"

Mew Mews!

"Keiichiro?" the girls asked.

There's an alien threat downtown! Ryou needs you to meet him at the mall and you'll go from there.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Ichigo replied.

"Well, I guess I've gotta go."

"Who's Ryou?" Jeff asked.

"My boss. Okay scratch that, our boss."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, but I've gotta go! I've got to save Tokyo! You coming Kishu?"

"You know it!" He pulled out his dragon swords and grinned.

"Wait what's going on with this?"

"Kishu used to be the enemy, until they found out that Ichigo's boyfriend was the real enemy. Then we came into the team and some things happened and now we're here!"

"What 'things'?"

"This and that. But listen, I need to go! See ya later! Come on Mint!" The two girls flew out of the room.

"So much for talking my little sister into coming to Italy with me."

* * *

**Yay, one really long chapter! Yeah, I know I haven't done much work on my other fics...and I'll get on those soon!!! But...yeah...I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Abby, who sat through an hour of me reading this to her over the phone. There goes my minutes for this month!! **


End file.
